Butterfly
by LittleMissMisha
Summary: When Chistery brings an abandoned human child to Kiamo Ko after a mission Elphaba and Fyero abandon their already delayed plan to leave Oz, and the danger of discovery only grows when Elphaba decides to raise the child and asks someone unexpected for help
1. Butterfly: Discovery

_A/N; So I know I already have a story in progress, but the plot bunny for this just wouldn't get itself out of my head, so here we have my first Wicked fic, Butterfly. Please read and review. Enjoy! Misha_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked and am making no money or royalty of any kind from writing this story. _

**Butterfly**_**:**_ Chapter One

By : LittleMissMisha

Chistery had been flying eastward from Kiamo Ko for about an hour when he spotted the gnarled lonely trees of the Black Forest which meant in a few hours as the monkey flies he would reach the edge of the Emerald City. He wished he could have taken one of the younger monkeys for company, but Elphaba had been insistent that he fly solo for now. Not that he minded the small missions his companion requested he complete. It got him out of the musty East Tower, where Elphaba sequestered herself for days on end. She bent herself sharply forward, peering intently at her beloved Grimmerie, the mangled syllables of spells she was only just beginning how to understand confusing him greatly. He would never let on that it was her insistence on understanding the odd language of sorcery that was impeding his learning English.

He sighed and realized with a start that the wind had changed. If he didn't land in a tree now, he would be blown off course and end up in Munchkin Land. As he looked among the fragile and rotted old trees for a branch that might even possibly hold his weight, the wind suddenly died altogether, and the updraft that he'd been gliding on went with it. Chistery tumbled head over tail toward the forest floor, screeching in alarm as he went. The noises of alarm died in his throat as he was caught out of the sky by some sort of soft, comfortable pouch that seemed to be hanging haphazardly from what seemed to be a fairly sturdy branch. With a sigh of relief and exhaustion, Chistery closed his eyes, deciding it was safe enough to rest for a moment, just until the wind changed…

***

Several hours later, Chistery was startled awake by an abrupt movement; as though something were shaking the strange pouch he had landed in. With a screech of distaste, he looked around with a glare to try and determine what had disturbed him. He nearly upset the sling himself when he realized the disturbance had been caused by another living thing. It was small and at first glance looked like another monkey. But a closer inspection revealed no wings or tail, and a rather distinct lack of fur. There was a fine coating of something similar however, but it was clear that this was no monkey. With a start Chistery realized that this must be a small human, not more than a few weeks old, by her size. Fear and confusion fought for top priority in Chistery's mind for a few agonizing minutes. He had no inkling where the little one had come from, how she had gotten here. Nor how to care for it, though he would have to figure out something soon, judging by the noises of distress she was making. At least he was pretty sure it was a she, if human anatomy were at all similar to monkey anatomy. When her screaming grew more insistent, Chistery made a split second choice.

He flew upwards in the rapidly cooling evening, until he could see where the fabric had snagged itself on the branch that held it, creating the soft sling that had protected the small human thus far, and for a time, him. He detached it from the branch gingerly, swooping underneath it before the child could be injured and scooped it into his arms, wrapping the blanket more securely around her when he realized the baby's lack of fur left her more susceptible to the cool Ozian twilight than he was. With a soft chittering he took off once again, wheeling through the star studded skies toward Kiamo Ko and Elphaba. His mistress would know what to do with his discovery. She always knew what to do.

***

Elphaba sighed with relief when she finally saw the distinct outline of Chistery about a mile in the distance. He was flying slower than usual, and at first she wondered if he were ill, and then she realized he was carrying something in his arms, though she couldn't make out what it was. She moved the small monkey she had just cast the flying enchantment on off her worktable, hastily clearing a space for Chistery to land. He did so in a more ungainly way than usual thanks to his burden, and Elphaba quickly relieved him of it, opening her mouth as her obsidian eyes flashed with anger, ready to berate him for his tardiness. But she shut it abruptly when she realized the bundle she was holding had begun to wail pitifully, and when she moved aside the now wet and soiled blanket to reveal the infant, her emerald skin paled to a light green reminiscent of a peridot.

"Oz! The child is freezing and dirty and most likely hungry. Where did you find this little brat Chis?"

"Tree, hang. Almost fall."

Piecing together Chistery's jumbled syntax took a moment, but the ragged tears at the corners of the blanket put everything into perspective. The blanket had been snagged on a tree branch, and judging by the fact that the infant looked for the most part unharmed, Elphaba surmised the blanket had by pure chance formed a protective sling in which she had lain until Chistery found her. But why would Chistery bring the poor wretched thing here? A glance at her simian servant brought an answer, though she hadn't asked.

"L..Little m..miss need he…help. Mistress help."

Elphaba laughed sharply at that, the harsh sound causing the baby to quiet herself to a whimper and stare fixedly at the green woman holding her as though awed that such a noise could be made. Elphaba smiled, if you could call the awkward baring of teeth she now attempted, a smile.

"Sorry, little one."

She continued to chuckle under her breath at Chistery's logic. She did seem to have an uncanny talent for attracting the broken, abandoned, mistreated, and unwanted of Oz. But she was one of those unwanted wasn't she? So in reality, this little baby was her kin, in a way. She cleaned the child as best she could, and wrapped her in some clean white cloth from their own supply. When the baby's cries only intensified, it dawned suddenly on Elphaba that the infant was probably starving. But what to feed her? Elphaba had not a clue.

She could remember her mother feeding Nessa from her breast, but as Fiyero was still a scarecrow as of yet, she wasn't expecting and couldn't provide nourishment in that manner. Judging by the infant's appearance, she was not yet old enough for solid food. She sighed. As much as she was loath to admit it, Elphaba needed help. She knew Fiyero would be irritated that she had blown their cover. They should have been out of Oz by now as it was and between the child and the breach of cover Elphaba was about to make, they would not likely leave any time soon.

Well Fiyero could adjust, Elphaba reasoned. The increase in danger to them was great, and involving another two people was unthinkably brash, but when she looked down at the little girl in her arms, Elphaba couldn't see any other way to manage and not be guilt ridden. Abandoning this helpless thing would be just as cruel as the Wizard's schemes. And the person she was enlisting to help her take care of the child had begged Elphaba not to leave anyway, not to forget about her. Her mind made up, Elphaba reached for her cluttered worktable after handing the child off to Chistery for a moment, with strict instructions to be gentle with her.

_I know this is unexpected, and you can't understand how difficult it is to ask this of you, but I need your help. I am currently with Fiyero, still in the location I was when we last saw each other. Follow Chistery under cover of darkness, he will show you the way. Please. A child's life depends on it._

She left her name unsigned, for fear the missive would be intercepted. She looked over what she had scrawled with a critical eye before handing it to Chistery and relieving Chistery of the child.

"Take that to Glinda herself and no one else." Elphaba's voice held a stern urgency and the monkey in question took off in the direction of the Emerald City a moment later. Elphaba lit a candle on the window sill and stood stiffly, looking out into the night sky for a moment before a whimper from the baby brought her to her senses.

"Hush Leila, my little butterfly. You're safe now." The child quieted and smiled softly up at her upon hearing the reassuring words and Elphaba's heart melted. She would have denied it if anyone asked her, and after the fact, she had no idea what compelled her to add the last words, but she did. As she turned back to the window to look out at the night sky, she heard herself whisper,

"Hush Leila. Mother's here."

_A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, The more reviews I get the sooner I update. So please let me know what you thought. Misha_


	2. Butterfly: Dawning

_A/N: Hi guys! Ready for another chapter? Here goes nothing!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, nor am I making any money from writing this story.

**Butterfly: Part Two**

Glinda the Good sat up abruptly in the brass four poster bed fitted with pink linens that she had slept in every night since she could remember. She had had the strongest of the Ozian Guard transport it to the castle, and wished she had the courage presently to laugh at the memory, but when the tapping at the window that had startled her awake occurred again, all thoughts of mirth left her. The tap sounded odd, as though it were someone announcing their presence, but this was the fifth floor of the palace_. No one was that tall, were they? A tree then?_ It had been somewhat windy when she was walking through the palace gardens after supper. _But although the Munchkinlander gardener the palace employed was from tall stock (like Elphaba), he was still shorter than average so that the plants he tended did not stretch themselves past the third flo-_

_Wait a clock tick. Elphaba._ As far as Glinda knew she had left Oz, but that had seemed to be only at Fiyero's insistence. _If she had managed to get on her broom...or even send one of those dreadful monkeys... _A screech of frustration from outside the closed window broke into Glinda's thoughts, and her head snapped to the direction the sound was coming from to see one of the monkeys she had just been speculating about. In fact, this monkey was vaguely recognizable to her. As if shot out of a cannon, Glinda was across the room in a flash, and opening the balcony door.

"Chistery!"

The monkey flapped inside hurriedly and made a somewhat ungainly landing on the bed where Glinda had been moments before, his balance thrown off by the squashy overstuffed mattress that Glinda insisted upon. Chistery made a jerky movement, bending his waist, if monkeys had such things, in what Glinda supposed was an attempt at a bow. She laughed softly and dismissed this stab at propriety with a wave of her dainty hand. When she had recovered herself she saw that Chistery was holding a scrap of parchment out to her, and she took it, going pale at the all too recognizable handwriting. She scanned the note briefly, her eyes widening as she read, and when she finished she looked back up at Elphaba's winged messenger.

"So she's alive."

Chistery's nod confirmed it, and Glinda stood still as stone for a few moments, thinking hard. She seemed to be struggling internally_. Her role here in the Emerald City was nothing short of important, and it wouldn't do at all to just up and disappear into the night without even so much as a goodbye to her loyal subjects. That was more Elphie's style. Elphie. Her Elphie, was in danger, and so apparently was an infant, although the hastily written note hadn't explained how exactly Elphaba Thropp came to be in possession of an infant. But small children don't just fall out of the sky, either. _

Glinda laughed ruefully and forced herself to remember that small children did in fact occasionally fall out of the sky. Hadn't Dorothy Gale done just that? Her mind now whirring with unanswered questions and sparked by her curiosity, she looked at Chistery and nodded. A few waves of her wand and she was dressed to travel, a single trunk with only the barest necessities at her side. She wore a replica of the same simple white traveling dress she had worn when she arrived at Shiz, although there was a touch of lace at the neck as she had become a public official since then. Her wand was situated in a discreetly placed hip pocket in case of emergency and on her feet she wore simple white flats.

She felt a little sad at leaving her beautiful clothes and things behind, but then she supposed if she took everything with her the whole thing would look much too thorough, and the Gale Force would come searching for her in a trice. With a last glance around her beautiful room, she waved her wand to conjure her bubble, stepped inside, and floated into the night, following Chistery into the western skies.

***

Elphaba began to pace worriedly as dawn drew near with no sign of her monkey messenger or her best friend. Leila had become restless again during the long wait, and Elphaba was completely at a loss. She had been young when she raised Nessarose, she reasoned forcing thee uncomfortable realization that she was losing touch with the civilized ways to the back of her mind. Bottles had been ready made by her father for the first year or so, because of Elphaba's young age. But by the time she was old enough to fix Nessa's meals on her own, Nessa had been ready to try solid food. But Leila was not, and there were no readymade bottles for her now.

A tug on her skirts brought her out of her thoughts scowling down at the poor creature who had disturbed her. It was a female flying monkey, one that had offspring, if Elphaba remembered correctly.

"What is it Viola?"

The monkey began making a horrible racket, worse that Leila's squalling, and Elphaba rolled her eyes to look up at the ceiling. She began chanting nonsense under her breath and watched with grim satisfaction as Viola brought herself under control and waited, head down for Elphaba to acknowledge her again. The spell that gave the monkeys the ability to fly was quite painful, unfortunately, and while Elphaba would never hurt them further or use spells as punishment, the wretched creatures didn't know that, and pretending to do so established order very quickly in a pinch.

Viola looked up at Elphaba, keeping her excitement to a soft chittering, and presented Elphaba with a rough hewn wooden bowl. It contained a scrap of coarse cheesecloth, formed into a small pouch that contained a small helping of mashed banana. Elphaba only stared at it for several long moments until; finally it was snatched from her grasp by a pale white hand. A human hand. Shock registered for a moment on Elphaba's features before…

"Thank you Viola, that will do quite nicely"

Elphaba whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice, and went to embrace the petite blonde woman who stood before her, bathed in the gold light of early dawn coming in the tower window, and making her look very much like the angel that Elphaba knew she was. But an impatient wail from Leila put any thoughts of reunion aside for the moment as Glinda fetched her, cooing distractedly, and gave her to Elphaba, squeezing the banana mash tightly within the cheesecloth and grinning triumphantly, as a milky liquid was strained out of the mash and dripped into Leila's open mouth changing her cries to coos of contentment.

When Leila had finished, she slept, worn out by the circumstances of her arrival and the long wait for Glinda, and the two friends stood facing each other reveling in the silence for a moment. Then as if on cue they embraced tightly, as though trying desperately to make up for lost time. Elphaba held Glinda close, and whispered

"Thank Oz you're here Ginda, Thank Oz you're here."

_A/N: So what did you think? Please review, and let me know. I promise there will be more of the witches' reunion next chapter, and also the arrival of Fiyero!_


End file.
